Here and There (Aquí y allá)
by StarvingLunatic-Traducciones
Summary: [Traducción] Historia paralela de Mulan y Marian. Establecida en "Right Here". La historia narra el viaje de Marian y Mulan en malas situaciones mientras aprenden a vivir en este mundo. Algunas personas lanzaran obstáculos en su camino, pero afortunadamente hay personas para ayudar. Sean parte del viaje para ver cómo Mulan y Marian se convierten en una familia propia. By:Starving


No soy dueña de estos personajes; Disney / ABC lo son.

**(S/L) **N/A: Esta es una historia paralela que se desarrolla durante "Right Here". Es básicamente lo que Marian y Mulan están haciendo durante la historia. Y, como siempre, para actualizaciones o simplemente para saludarme vayan a mi Facebook; hay un enlace en mi perfil.

Anuncio público: hay algo de SwanQueen, pero está segundo plano de los capítulos futuros.

Aquí y allá

1: Por cualquier otro nombre

Mulan se sentó debajo de una silla, leyendo a la luz de la mañana, sin molestarse por el frío. Escuchó los murmullos de los Hombres Alegres en todo el campamento justo cuando Emma y Regina pisaron el campamento. Mulan trató de no confundirse con los chismes que circulaban entre los hombres. De hecho, se encontró cada vez menos confundida con los Hombres a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Siempre se sintió como una pieza de rompecabezas deformada con ellos, pero se notó más en este mundo que en el viejo. Tal vez fue porque pasó tiempo con Emma, quien siempre la hizo sentir incluida, especialmente cuando se enfrentaron a un villano horrible.

Por extraño que parezca, estar alrededor de Emma parecía a apartarla aún más de los Hombres Felices. Robin tenía una peculiar aversión por Emma. Mulan no estaba segura de por qué, pero cada vez que veía a Emma con Regina, pensaba que lo sabía. Había algo ahí entre Emma y Regina. Robin tuvo que sentirlo y le dejó un mal sabor de boca, a pesar de que tenía a su esposa de vuelta con él. Cuando tenían tiempo libre en sus manos, a los Hombres Alegres les gustaba especular sobre por qué Robin estuvo con Regina, por qué la dejó por Marian y por qué todavía podía lamentar haberla dejado. Y parecían tener mucho tiempo libre.

No estaba sorprendida de descubrir que los Hombres Alegres hablaran tanto de esas cosas. Había estado en el ejército, después de todo. Los hombres cotilleaban tanto como las mujeres. Quizás peor. Habían estado susurrando sobre Regina y Robin desde que estaban en el Bosque Encantado cuando Regina apenas quería compartir espacio con Robin. Fue un poco trágico ver a veinte hombres adultos riéndose y murmurando como un grupo de adolescentes. No ayudó que fueran lo suficientemente escandalosos como para que ella los escuchara, a pesar de que no estaba al lado de ellos.

–¿Por qué crees que Emma y la Reina Malvada están aquí? –David Doncaster preguntó, de pie a los Hombres junto a sus tiendas. Para un tipo grande y bastante masculino, siempre era uno de los primeros en comenzar a cotillear. Podría haber tenido algo que ver con que era uno de los jóvenes del grupo, un adolescente entre los hombres.

–Tal vez Robin decidió volver a la divertirse en la cama con ella (1) –comentó Arthur a Bland. Era uno de los menos favoritos de Mulan entre los Hombres. Era vulgar y grosero, muy diferente a su primo, el pequeño John. Nunca dejaba de hacer comentarios inapropiados, especialmente cuando Regina estaba involucrada. –Oh, tal vez logró convencer a Regina y a la Alguacil de un pequeño trío. Más siempre es mejor –movió las cejas sugerentemente y luego le guiñó un ojo directamente a Mulan. Lo había golpeado en el pasado por cosas así y no tenía dudas de que lo volvería a hacer en el futuro.

El pequeño John frunció el ceño, una vena surgió de su grueso cuello y sacudió la cabeza. –Estoy seguro de que su esposa es suficiente para él –Su voz era cortante, impaciente, una advertencia que siempre se ignoraba cuando se trataba del tema actual.

–No lo sé. Creo que sería capaz de escribir muchas más baladas de la Reina en la cama que de Marian –comentó Alan-a-Dale. Le sorprendió que dijera algo así sin inmutarse, nadie en la multitud dijo nada, pero eso se había convertido en la norma. Hablaron de Marian, una de los suyos, como si fuera un objeto cuando estaba lejos y luego sonreiría en su cara cuando apareciera. Era asqueroso.

–Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que he visto a Marian golpear a Robin en la cara, no creo que sea tímida y suave en la cama –dijo Will Scarlet encogiéndose de hombros.

–Oye, chica, ¿qué piensas? –Arthur llamó a Mulan. Quien estaba a unos metros de ellos. Estaban más cerca de la "zona de desastre", que estaba entre el campamento y la cabaña de Robin.

Mulan frunció el ceño y se quedó junto a su tienda. –Mi nombre no es chica. Mi nombre es Mulan –Sentía que había dicho esta frase demasiado a personas que había conocido por más de un año, personas que se suponía eran su nueva familia. Curiosamente, a las tres personas de las cuales indudablemente hablarían en el campamento por días, les dijeron su nombre correcto desde la primera vez, Emma, Marian e incluso Regina, a pesar de que no interactuaron mucho en el Bosque Encantado. Demonios, acababa de encontrarse con Marian hace unas semanas.

–Sí, sí, sí. ¿Con quién cogerías, con la Reina o Marian? –Will Stutely tuvo el descaro de preguntar. A veces, se lo conocían como el "segundo Will" o "el otro Will" lo cual detestaba. A Mulan no podía importar menos.

–No creo que sea asunto nuestro y no deberíamos discutirlo –dijo Mulan. Le desconcertaba que pudieran hablar con tanta frivolidad sobre las mujeres que su líder amaba... si en realidad las amaba. Intentó no juzgar, pero por lo que observó, no estaba segura de lo que Robin sentía por las dos mujeres.

–Siempre debes ser la aguafiestas del grupo, ¿verdad? –Will Scarlet respondió. Le guiñó un ojo, no de la misma manera que Arthur, pero le dejó saber sus sentimientos. No le había tomado mucho tiempo aprender las diferencias en muchos de sus gestos.

–En realidad tiene razón. No deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que está pasando entre Robin y la Reina y Marian. Es asunto de ellos –dijo el fraile Tuck, alejándolos. Nadie se movió, incluido el clérigo.

El pequeño John asintió. –Bien –aun así, nadie se movió.

Cook, quien era el cocinero, se burló. –Oh, por favor, como si ustedes dos no estarán con nosotros cuando estemos hablando de esto más tarde –Se limpió las manos en su delantal, que llevaba todo el día. Le recordó a Granny, en el sentido que parecía pensar que todo se podía resolver con comida o una ballesta. La abuela era definitivamente la más amigable de los dos, para ella de todos modos.

Mulan sacudió la cabeza y decidió que ya tenía suficiente. Se retiró a su tienda y todavía podía escuchar a los Hombres hablando. Trató de ignorarlos, pero no tenía mucho para ocupar su tiempo. No tenía muchas pertenencias. Había leído todos sus libros y no estaba de humor para releer nada ahora. Agarró su espada y afiló la cuchilla. Era mejor estar preparada en caso de que algún mal llegara a Storybrooke, lo que sucedía cada pocos días por lo que podía ver. Emma siempre agradeció su ayuda, a pesar de que los Hombres Felices no parecían inclinados a seguirla.

Mulan no entendió por qué ninguno de los Hombres Felices se unió cuando sucedieron cosas en su nuevo hogar. Robin tampoco fue de gran ayuda y no parecía contento cada vez que salía. Era extraño y estaba en su mente cada vez que sucedía. Robin también le dio miradas sucias en algún momento.

–¿Crees que le preguntará a Emma si está segura de que es Marian? –preguntó Will Stutely.

–Deja de decir eso. Robin está con ella ahora. Muéstrale a Marian un poco de respeto –respondió el fraile Tuck.

–Bien. He visto a Marian someter a algunos de los tipos más malos. Merece respeto –dijo el pequeño John. Mulan se alegró de lo hubiera hecho, pero luego siguió con algo terrible. –Si esa es Marian de todos modos.

Mulan frunció el ceño. Hasta donde sabía, guardaban esos comentarios para sí mismos, pero no parecían considerar que Marian pudiera escuchar. No la trataban así a la cara, pero eso solo lo empeoró para Mulan. Eran cobardes y eso no era para lo que se unió

–Seriamente, me divertiría un rato con la Reina si pudiera, pero no trataría de tener una relación con ella –dijo Arthur.

–Mira, creo que todos lo haríamos con la Reina, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere tratar con ella más allá de eso –respondió Cook.

–Es una marca completamente diferente de locura –dijo David.

–Ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo. Probablemente tenía a Robin bajo un hechizo cuando tenía sed de ella en el Bosque Encantado –respondió Alan-a-Dale.

–No lo dudo –dijo Second Will y hubo murmullos de acuerdo.

Mulan frunció el ceño ante eso. Pasaron un año con Regina, la vieron enfrentarse a la Bruja del Oeste, presenciaron que arriesgara su vida y lucharon con ella para salvar vidas. ¿Cómo podían hablar de ella así? Pero, también, hablaron de Marian, alguien a quien amaban y respetaban, como si fuera algo terrible con más frecuencia que alguien debería.

–No sé si quiera acostarme con la Reina. Imagina todas las órdenes que me daría –dijo David.

–No sé. Tomar órdenes puede ser divertido –respondió Will Scarlet con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron allí y hablaron sobre esas cosas hasta que Emma y Regina se fueron. La única razón por la que lo sabía era porque comentaban sobre el trasero de la Reina y los jeans de Emma al salir. Mulan tenía que creer que Regina y Emma no podían escuchar o habría comenzado una batalla en el campamento. Mulan sacudió la cabeza y se lo quitó de la cabeza. Sí, tenía curiosidad de por qué Emma y Regina estaban aquí, pero no era asunto suyo.

Unos minutos después de eso, hubo gritos desde la casa. Gritos, realmente, llenos de furia y dolor. Mulan trató de ignorarlo, pero asomó la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba el alboroto. Los Hombres todavía estaban afuera, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando. Ella se quedó en su tienda.

–Oye, chica, ¿no vas a venir a ver esto? –Arthur la llamó.

Mulan frunció el ceño_. ¿Por qué demonios insiste en llamarme así en vez de usar mi nombre?_ Su excusa fue que era "demasiado divertido para recordarlo". Solía escuchar eso más a menudo de lo que le gustaba. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Nunca lo explicaron. Ya no discutía con por eso, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

–¿Puedes dejar de ser un idiota por un momento y solo llamarla Mulan, imbécil? –dijo Will Scarlet y escuchó algunas riñas. Will probablemente empujó a Arthur. Will podía ser inmaduro, pero parecía tener un buen corazón. Sin embargo, no lo había visto robar mucho a los ricos y dárselo a los pobres. Por supuesto, ella tampoco había robado y dado mucho, pero no podía obligarse a si misma a robar. Will no tenía problemas con robar.

–¿Ambos pueden callarse? –resopló Cook, obviamente queriendo escuchar la discusión.

Mulan no tenía dudas de que podían escuchar el argumento alto y claro si estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de la pequeña casa que ocupaban Robin y Marian. Pudo distinguir algunas palabras, pero no lo suficiente como para seguir lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, Marian probablemente estaría en su tienda más tarde. Cada vez que había peleas con Robin o los otros hombres, Marian se dirigía a Mulan. A Mulan no le importó. Era bueno tener compañía.

Los Hombres Alegres también tenían opiniones sobre su amistad con Marian. Lo ignoró en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada cuando Marian estaba cerca. Sé que no están en silencio por respeto a ella, así que ¿por qué no decirle nada a Marian? Mulan dudaba que alguna vez lo descubriera. No se preocuparía por eso, pensando en cómo se debía sentir Marian, discutiendo con Robin después de tener que enfrentar al ex de Robin.

Entonces, Mulan decidió hacer algo especial para cuando Marian llegara. Probablemente necesitaría algo para sacarla de la discusión con Robin. Mulan no le preguntaría si Marian no quería hablar sobre eso, pero le ofrecería un buen oído si era necesario.

-8-8-8-8-

Marian ya no podía quedarse en la misma casa con Robin, no por el momento de todos modos. Apenas podía soportar mirarlo. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no lanzarle una lámpara a la cabeza, especialmente porque tuvo el descaro de mirarla como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

No podía creer que la Reina Malvada estuviera teniendo su bebé. Entendió que había estado muerta cuando estaba con la Reina, pero el hecho de que pudiera estar con la mujer que la ejecutó siempre dejaría un mal sabor de boca. Ahora, tenía que lidiar con la idea de que la mujer responsable de su muerte y de que se perdiera la vida de su propio hijo tuviera un bebé con su Amor Verdadero. Le dejó un sabor horrible en su boca una vez que comenzó la discusión con ella después de que Emma y la Reina se fueran. Era como si ya no supiera quién era él.

Su verdadero amor nunca habría tocado a la reina, a menos que planeara librar al mundo de ella. El hombre que conocía tampoco le habría dicho que dejara de hacer preguntas una vez que la Reina se fuera. Y, tenía toneladas de preguntas, pero él se negó a responderlas, actuando como si se suponía que debía aceptar todo lo que acaba de suceder. La reina estaba embarazada de su hijo y tenía un contrato para no decir nada, como si él fuera quien se avergonzaba.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó Robin desde el otro lado de la pequeña sala. Con sus rasgos tensos, tal vez estaba confundido o tal vez estaba furioso. Sin embargo, no vio cómo él tenía derecho a sentirse así.

–¿Cómo se supone que debo mirarte? –respondió Marian, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. No podía estar más disgustada con este hombre si lo intentara. La única razón por la que no lo había golpeado en la cara era porque su hijo estaba en la habitación contigua.

–Marian, te elegí –dijo, como si supusiera que debería estar agradecida por eso y tal vez alguna vez lo hubiera estado. Ese tiempo había pasado.

–¿Me elegiste? ¿Es por eso que la Reina vino aquí para hacernos firmar un contrato para evitar hablar de que ella tenga a tu hijo? – exigió Marian. No podía creer que incluso estuviera diciendo esa frase. –¡Te acostaste con esa mujer! –Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y levantó la mano.

–Estabas muerta –respondió, con los ojos tratando de fijar la mirada.

–¡Ella me ejecutó! –Tenía la cara ardiente y pisoteó, queriendo patearlo en la cara.

–¡No lo sabía en ese momento!

–¿Cómo no podías saber eso? Me mató frente a docenas de testigos. ¿Quieres decirme que nunca te preguntaste sobre mi desaparición y eventual muerte? –La idea misma le hacía doler la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse tan poco por ella?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero tenía un bebé que cuidar. Roland era un recién nacido y sabía que querías que me concentrara en él, así que lo hice.

–Y lo tenías cerca de la mujer que me asesinó, pero supuse que estaba bien ya que nunca fuiste a averiguarlo y estoy segura de que ella nunca mencionó que me había matado –Lo triste fue que la Reina probablemente había acabado con tantas vidas, que probablemente no recordaba haber ejecutado a Marian, solo otro cuerpo entre cientos.

–No estás muerta –Se las arregló para mantener una cara seria mientras decía eso. Como si, de alguna manera, el acto de amabilidad de Emma acabara con todo lo que la Reina había hecho. Su regreso a la vida limpió la pizarra de la Reina.

Marian dudaba que pudiera fruncir el ceño más profundamente. Entrecerró la mirada sobre él. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas? Había regresado del pasado hace algunas semanas. Si bien no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo de embarazo tenía la reina y no lo dijo, su hijo no podría tener mucho tiempo. Una luz se apagó en su cabeza y su cuerpo se sacudió cuando apretó los puños con fuerza.

–¿Te acostaste con ella mientras estuve aquí? –Preguntó con los dientes apretados. Apenas podía abrir la boca. _¿Y sin embargo aclama que me eligió?_ No estaba segura de qué situación sería peor: Robin acostándose con la Reina después de que la ejecutara o Robin durmiendo con la Reina mientras Marian estaba viva, bueno, y todavía era su esposa en lo que a todos respecta.

–¡Marian! Te amo –dijo con las manos abiertas y su rostro suplicándole que... hiciera algo. No estaba segura. Se acercó a ella y ella retrocedió. Apenas quería respirar el mismo aire que él, por lo que definitivamente no quería que la tocara.

Frunció el ceño. –Esa no es una respuesta. Y, ¿realmente me amas? No te molestaste en romper la maldición de hielo, después de todo. Todos sabían que el beso del verdadero amor podía romper cualquier maldición y ella creía que el Robin con el que se había casado podía haber roto su maldición. Pero no este hombre.

–Sabes que lo hago.

Eso era todo, no lo sabía. Su estómago cayó y fue como si sus costillas le aplastaran los pulmones. –Necesito un poco de aire –huyó de la casa.

–¡No puedes irte, Marian! –Él la alcanzó, agarró sus bíceps e intentó detenerla. Debió haber olvidado que no era una flor delicada. Fue fácil separarse de él y continuar su escape. Tuvo la suerte de no tener un ojo morado por tal comportamiento. –¡Tenemos que hablar de esto! –llamó.

Afuera, el aire frío la golpeó, pero no se atrevió a darse la vuelta para buscar un abrigo o su capa. Observó a los Hombres Alegres pelear, fingiendo que no habían estado escuchando a escondidas. Esperaba que no oyeran lo que la Reina quería de ella y Robin. Ya cotilleaban sobre ella, pero no quería oírlos hablar de que Robin impregnaba a una mujer, especialmente a la Reina. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Las lágrimas picaron sus ojos mientras la ira rasgaba su vientre.

Ninguno de los Hombres Alegres fue a verla, lo que desgarró a Marian aún más. Se suponía que eran su familia, sus hermanos, y no podían molestarse en ver si estaba bien. Era difícil no sentirse amargada, incluso traicionada. ¿A ninguno de ellos le importaba que la hubieran asesinado? ¿Lo aceptaron y seguir adelante?

Se apresuró a la tienda de Mulan. Se había familiarizado con Mulan bastante rápido cuando entró al campamento, principalmente porque Mulan era la única que no la miraba como un fantasma. Por supuesto, ayudó que Mulan nunca la hubiera conocido. Mulan tampoco era chismosa.

–Buenos días, Marian –dijo Mulan tan pronto como Marian se metió en su tienda.

–Hola. ¿Escuchaste todo eso? –preguntó Marian en un suspiro rápido. Necesitaba saber, rebotaba sobre sus talones como un niño ansioso.

Mulan suspiró, pero asintió. –No sé lo que dijeron. No estoy segura de que los demás puedan decirlo, pero todos escuchamos sonidos.

Los hombros de Marian cayeron, sintiéndose pesada. Era como tener piedras en el pecho. Solo más cosas para que los Hombres chismearan y la culparan. Nunca pensó que tendría que preguntarse cuál sería su reacción ante alguien que volvió de entre los muertos, pero a menudo esperaba que fuera de mejor que la forma en que los Hombres Felices la recibieron. Esos hombres eran sus amigos, su familia, y ahora se sentía como una extraña entre ellos.

–De nada aquí, como siempre. Hice albóndigas –Mulan le dio un contenedor de madera que albergaban varias empanadillas humeantes. –Oh, no tienes abrigo. Hace demasiado frío.

Antes de que Marian pudiera objetar, Mulan envolvió su capa alrededor de los hombros de Marian. Olía a Mulan, terroso, a jengibre y metal. Una pequeña inhalación y Marian pudo volver a respirar.

Mulan alrededor de ella. Le entregó a Marian llamó palillos. Mulan comía con ellos cada vez que Marian se sentaba con ella en su tienda de campaña, pero a menudo Cook hacía cosas donde los palillos resultaban inútiles. A veces, Marian sentía que lo hacía a propósito, queriendo ver y burlarse de Mulan mientras luchaba por usarlos en la comida, aunque solo fuera por estar cerca de los Hombres Alegres por un momento. Marian sabía que a veces los Hombres se hacían bromas , algunas pesadas, pero no creía que lo que Cook hacía fuera divertido por alguna razón. Parecía ir más allá de una broma. Parecía destacar a Mulan por lo que la hacía diferente del resto de ellos. Me siento tan avergonzado de ellos a veces ahora. Era un sentimiento nuevo, entre muchos sentimientos nuevos y problemáticos.

–¿Recuerdas cómo usarlos? –Mulan levantó sus propios palillos y los movió para recordarle a Marian cómo funcionaban.

Marian asintió con la cabeza. Mulan había tenido la amabilidad de enseñarle a usarlos hace un par de semanas cuando entró en la tienda para encontrar a Mulan disfrutando de una comida sola. Marian era la única dispuesta a comer las cosas que Mulan preparaba. Según el entendimiento de Marian, los Hombres lo habían intentado cuando Mulan apareció por primera vez hace más de un año, pero por cualquier razón no les gustó y no intentaron más.

–¿Estás cómoda? –preguntó Mulan. No tenía mucho en la tienda, pero trataría de conseguir lo que Marian pudiera necesitar para ayudarla a sentirse mejor.

–Mucho. Gracias –respondió Marian.

Probó una de las albóndigas, pero tuvo problemas para levantarla. Mulan se echó a reír y le demostró cómo usar los palillos nuevamente, sacando una bola de masa sin ningún problema. Marian fue a tomar una otra vez y lo sostuvo un poco antes de que lo dejara caer. Ella rió.

–Me la comeré –prometió Marian mientras intentaba recoger la bola de masa de las mantas que Mulan tenía en su tienda. Lo dejó caer de nuevo y se rió más. –La atraparé, maldita sea.

–Te morirás de hambre primero –Mulan sonrió cuando la recogió con sus propios palillos y se la llevó a la boca de Marian.

–No soy un bebé que necesita ser alimentado –A pesar de eso, abrió la boca y se comió la bola de masa que le presentó.

Mulan se rió y Marian gimió cuando el sabor golpeó su lengua. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, ligero y algo pastoso. Podía entender por qué los Hombres Felices podrían rehuir a la cocina de Mulan, pero era una buena diferencia y quería familiarizarse con ella. Entonces, fue por otra bola de masa. También dejó caer esa, pero pudo atraparla con su mano libre. Mulan volvió a reír y Marian se unió.

–¿De qué se ríen, chicas? –Will Scarlet asomó la cabeza por la tienda. Él resopló ruidosamente. –Oh, Mulan, ¿estás cocinando más de esas cosas? Cook se enojará. Acaba de terminar unos pasteles de riñón.

Marian frunció el ceño. Will Scarlet tenía los modales de una cabra, pero por suerte tenía un corazón de oro, por lo que no estaba demasiado molesta con él. Hizo una excepción de que simplemente metiera la cabeza en la tienda de Mulan. Mulan no parecía molesta por eso, por lo que Marian no dijo nada. Sin embargo, odiaba pensar con qué frecuencia Will tenía que hacer algo así para que Mulan ni siquiera pensara en eso.

–Se llaman albóndigas. Puedes tener una si quieres –ofreció Mulan.

Will levantó la nariz. –No, estoy bien. Voy a comer un poco de ese pastel. ¿Ustedes dos vendrán?

Marian suspiro. Realmente no estaba de humor para verlos o tratar con ellos. Mulan la miró y pareció leerle la mente.

–Estamos bien aquí con las albóndigas–dijo Mulan.

–Bien –con eso, Will se fue y Marian suspiró aliviada.

–Si deseas comer algo de Cook, saldré –dijo Mulan.

Marian sonrió. Mulan era un encanto y también bastante sorprendente, sabiendo que Marian no estaba lista para enfrentar a las masas. Tampoco quería estar sin Mulan en este momento, por lo que sacudió la cabeza. –No, las albóndigas están bien.

–También tomo té. O si quieres algo más fuerte –Mulan se movió hacia la esquina de la tienda y sacó una cantinflora. –Vino.

–Sí por favor –El fino era la respuesta a descubrir que su esposo había impregnado a la Reina Malvada. No ayudaba el hecho de que estaba segura de que estuvo con la Reina después de su llegada. Hablaría con él más tarde, pero en ese momento, no tenía ganas de verlo.

Como muchas cosas sobre Mulan, el vino no era lo que Marian esperaba, pero era suficiente. También era potente. Antes de que Marian lo supiera, estaba llena de albóndigas y borracha de vino. Mulan le sonrió mientras luchaba por permanecer sentada.

–¿Puedes creer que de todas las mujeres en la Tierra el hombre que dice amarme decide estar con la persona que me mató? –Marian arrastró las palabras. Quería decir que Robin puso un bebé en Regina, pero cumpliría su palabra. No por el contrato, sino porque no deseaba que nadie supiera que su esposo se acostó con la Reina mientras Marian estaba cerca. Lo mantendría en secreto hasta que muriera, incluso si muriera ahogada en ese delicioso vino que tenía Mulan. –Es tan bueno –Tomó otro trago, notando que la c cantinflora era mucho más liviana que cuando Mulan se la pasó por primera vez.

–Manejas la bebida tan bien como los hombres que conocí en el ejército –comentó Mulan.

–Al viajar con una banda de hombres, aprendes que tienes que superar a los hombres para que te respeten –respondió Marian.

–Incluso así, después del más mínimo percance, todo se puede deshacer –dijo Mulan.

Marian suspiró, asintiendo, su zumbido desapareció brevemente. Mulan probablemente lo sabía por experiencia, pero Marian vio que todo su arduo trabajo desapareció recientemente. –Sí. Aunque morir y regresar podría ser más que un contratiempo. Estoy agradecida con Emma por traerme de regreso, pero ha sido difícil.

Mulan asintió –Solo puedo imaginarlo. Emma es... es buen.

–Lo es. Entonces, ¿por qué ha estado cerca de la Reina? –Marian dudaba que Emma pudiera hacer algo para hacer que pensara menos en ella, pero no podía entender por qué alguien tan buena, decente y heroica como Emma estaría tan cerca de la Reina. _¿Cómo un monstruo tan cruel, como la Reina, atrapó a gente buena como Emma y Robin?_

–Comparten un hijo y parecen ser amigas.

Marian confundió algo, pero no estaba segura de lo que quería decir. Le resultaba extraño que Emma y la reina compartieran un hijo. ¿Eran algún tipo de pareja? ¿Cómo podrían serlo cuando la Reina había tenido una relación con Robin? No sabía la historia y Mulan no tenía ninguna respuesta. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba dormida. O tal vez contaba como un desmayo.

-8-8-8-8-

Mulan sonrió para sí misma mientras cubría a Marian con varias mantas para asegurarse de que estuviera protegida del frío nocturno. A veces, el vino era la respuesta. Marian pudo olvidar sus problemas y al menos tendría la oportunidad de reagruparse.

Mulan deseó poder hacer más. Marian merecía algo mejor, al menos esa era la impresión que los Hombres Alegres le habían dado. Durante el año que estuvo con ellos y Marian estuvo muerta, contaron historias de Marian y sus increíbles habilidades con el arco, que rivalizaban con las de Robin, incluso con su arco encantado. Dijeron que luchó como un demonio y nunca huyó de una batalla. Pero, también hablaron de su amabilidad y cálida sonrisa que podía aliviar cualquier molestia.

Tal vez los Hombres Alegres se mantuvieron alejados porque pensaban que Marian era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar las cosas por su cuenta. Creían que Marian superaría todo y luego podrían aceptarla nuevamente en su grupo. Mulan no tenía dudas de que Marian podía hacer eso, pero no era justo tener que hacer eso. Marian estaba tratando de encontrar su lugar nuevamente. Mulan sabía cómo era eso.

–Estaré aquí para ti, incluso cuando esos hombres entren en razón y finalmente recuerden lo que significas para ellos –dijo Mulan cuando comenzó su rutina nocturna. Terminó durmiendo lejos de Marian, queriendo asegurarse de darle su espacio.

Por la mañana, Mulan se despertó antes que la mayoría del campamento, como siempre. Le gustaba la práctica matutina, incluida la meditación. No se sorprendió cuando Wills, Arthur, David y Alan-a-Dale se dirigieron hacia ella mientras realizaba movimientos con su espada.

–¿Significa que Marian no drenó toda tu energía anoche? –Second Will le sonrió y movió las cejas.

Mulan curvó su labio, pero decidió no decir nada. ¿Cómo podía hablar de Marian así? ¿No era su camarada de armas? ¿No era alguien que sangró con él, peleó con él y ayudó a darle un propósito a su grupo? Ahora, ¿implicaría que se acostó con Mulan con su esposo a unos cuantos metros?

–¡Hey, vamos! –Will Scarlet empujó al otro Will.

Will Segundo se echó a reír. –¿Qué? No es que sea Marian, así que no estoy siendo irrespetuoso.

Mulan frunció el ceño. –¿Qué quieres decir con que no es Marian? –Ninguno de ellos había salido y dicho eso directamente. Que descaro.

–Te dije sobre eso –dijo Will Scarlet y le dio al otro Will otro empujón.

–Mira, todos sabemos que hay una buena posibilidad de que 'Marian' sea un demonio o algo así. Sabemos cómo es el Bosque Encantado y siempre hay personas que buscan vengarse de nosotros o de Robin. Swan no conocía a Marian, así que no podemos confiar que salvó a la persona correcta –respondió Arthur.

–Y Robin parece cansado de ella –dijo David.

–Sin mencionar al pequeño –Alan-a-Dale se refería a Roland.

–¿Cómo pueden decir eso? –Mulan envainó su espada. –¿Cómo pueden especular sobre una mujer que estaba tan feliz de estar con ustedes hace solo unas semanas? Ha compartido altibajos y muchas historias con ustedes y dudan de ella a sus espaldas. Si alguien la conoce, deberían ser ustedes.

–¿Quieres decir qué no sospecharías de ella si fuera tu amiga la que regresara de entre los muertos? –Will Scarlet preguntó.

–Probablemente no piensen mucho de dónde viene –dijo Second Will.

–Teniendo en cuenta algunas de las cosas que comen, me inclino a estar de acuerdo –comentó David.

–También dudo que ella y Marian estén pensando mucho cuando están juntas –Arthur le dio un codazo a Will Segundo con el codo, ganándose risitas de sus tontos colegas. Alan-a-Dale tuvo la decencia de fruncir el ceño y Will Scarlet miró hacia otro lado mientras se reía.

Mulan frunció el ceño. No dejaría que la desanimaran hablando de su comida o cualquier otra cosa de su cultura. Definitivamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras menospreciaban a Marian. Pero, no sufriría su presencia por más tiempo.

–¿Qué tal si dejamos que Mulan vuelva a lo que estaba haciendo –sugirió Will Scarlet, golpeando a sus amigos en los hombros. Aunque intentaba ayudar, Will no la entendía mejor que los demás. Sin embargo, fue menos idiota al respecto.

Will Segundo se echó a reír. –Con ese elegante palillo de dientes, ¿verdad?

–¿No te pateó el trasero con su palillo un par de veces? –Alan-a-Dale les recordó a ambos.

Will Scarlet se rio entre dientes. –Tienes toda la razón.

Segundo Will hizo una mueca. –Tuvo suerte.

–Tuviste suerte de que no te matara –respondió David, ganando un fuerte empujón de Will Segundo. Una discusión comenzó.

Mulan no se quedó para ver su riña. Era algo que nunca aprendió a soportar. Parecía que estas pequeñas cosas inmaduras eran para lo que todos los Hombres eran buenos. Un año de esto y muy poco bien no fue el mejor viaje que había hecho en su vida. En realidad, fue una bendición cuando la Maldición los trajo aquí y Emma la reclutó pelear la buena batalla. Tendría que hacer más de eso y tal vez no necesitaba hacerlo desde aquí.

-8-8-8-8-

La próxima vez: Mulan intenta seguir con lo suyo mientras se acerca a Marian, quien se enfrenta por segunda vez a Robin.

(1) Mujer que se ve tan presentable al mundo exterior, pero se suelta totalmente cuando está en la habitación.


End file.
